


Morning Friendly

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smiley face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by a scene from tonight’s episode of Open All Hours.

Jack was leaning against the breakfast bar; his head was buried in the morning papers. 

Danielle lightly tapped Jack’s ass as she made her way into the kitchen for her breakfast. “It’s nice to a see smiley face,” she lovingly remarked. 

Jack looked up from the papers, smiling at her disheveled appearance. “Morning starshine.”

Danielle turned to face him. “Morning Jack,” she said as she poured milk onto her Special K.

Jack moved to Danielle’s side of the counter softly kissing her while she shoveled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. “What are you doing next?”

“Eating this.”

“Funny.”


End file.
